


The Lady

by kiwiiii_15



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Dream/reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiiii_15/pseuds/kiwiiii_15
Summary: "She's too... unladylike my Prince.""Don't you get it George? That's why he's infatuated with her."A Royalty AU about Dream and the reader :)Also please bear with me, I'm still learning how AO3 works!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	1. ~ prologue ~

The kingdom was devastated, the loss of a Queen who was the tie between the royals and the commoners had hit everyone hard. Shops were closed, the town was quiet. The Queen was everyone's soft spot, especially to the King, who by himself was cold-hearted and bitter. The Queen was the balance, she was the light to his dark, the Yang to his Yin.

A town that once was lively had been reduced to nothing, people barley spoke to their neighbors, royal parties were never held anymore.

After months of darkness, depression, and desolation, the only hope the King had left was that his son could fix what he had broke. He hoped that the beloved Prince would bring back the light that the Queens death had stolen.

Prince Dream, the neutrality between light and dark, day and night. He was the savior, the one who would bring a new Queen into the family. Expected to find a wife, Dream must begin his search of a suitor, someone who could be as great as his mom, someone that the people would love. 

And preferably to his Father, someone who was a Royal like him, someone who had money and a title.

The only problem? He was a bit of a... lady's man you could say.


	2. ~ chapter 1 ~

Everybody had heard the news, including my pinhead little brothers, and they wouldn't stop teasing me about it. Every girl in the town, rich or poor, had received a letter saying that the Prince would be looking for a suitor, which meant he'd be visiting the town more often.

Although the Prince was looking for another Royal to marry, or at least someone with money, it was customary for everyone to receive the news. And it was curtesy to prepare the town and yourself for Royal visits.

And the town? They have been ecstatic from the news. The people have been prepping and priming everything, joyous to see that the Kingdom that had turned depressing and dark, would once again be full of joy with a new Queen.

"-Are you even listening?" My head snapped up at the inquiry, faced with my father and brothers staring me down.

I bowed my head, "Sorry Papa, what were you saying?" 

My brothers snickering subsided as father shot them a glance, "I need you to go into town and pick a couple things up for dinner tonight."

"But... The Prince-"

"I know the Prince is coming, which is another reason you're going." He insisted

Standing, I grabbed my plate to clear it off, "Papa, with all due respect, I have no interest in being the Prince's suitor or whatever they call it."

Tommy and Toby's laughter had come back full force, "Can you imagine!! BAAHHA, 'ohhhhh your majestyyyyy!'" 

I've learned to tune them out, but sometimes they just make me seethe with anger. I catch one last glimpse of father talking to them before I'm in my room. 

I usually love going into town, it gives me a break from being the only women in a house of five men. Immature men at that. Alas, today was different, it was more likely that the square would be packed. Lines of girls rushing to meet and see the Prince.

I will never understand the appeal to be a Queen. Sure, I've dreamed of living in a castle, the halls adorned with beautiful paintings, and doors engraved with etchings of wildlife. But I know it gets lonely, and cold. And I would never give up the warmth of family, and home-cooked meals. Especially for some Prince who would love himself more than me.

As a commoner, I'm free to do what I want, within the laws of course. And usually, I take that to my advantage. Whether sword fighting with my brothers, or stripping with my friends to swim in the lake. I know I could never do these things again if I were to marry a Royal.

I'd be tied down, followed everywhere I go, watched with every step I take. To me, that is no life to live, only a sad excuse of love and power.

I stall the best I can. I don't want to meet this Prince, I don't even want to see him. And I certainly don't want him to see me. Which, means I had to blend in.

Although I don't want to, I know that father will make me dress more presentable than normal. even if I wasn't going to be the new queen, it's a common rule that you dress nicely when Royalty is in town.

I opt to wear my favorite skirt, it's a lighter green, and flows as if it's a feather. I find it better to wear lighter skirts, they don't weigh me down, and I'm more free to run. Next, is just a simple white blouse, the sleeves puff a little bit and the neckline frills, but it matches perfectly with the corset I tie on over it. A creme color, that seemed to get lighter with the sun as days went on.

As time hits mid-morning, the shops begin opening, and I make my way out of the house. Bidding farewell to my father and brothers. 

The cold air hits me like a slap to the face, brushing the tips of my nose and ears, it's only mid-spring, meaning the morning's always start off cold, but by afternoon the sun will swelter everyone below it. 

Sighing, I watch as my breath appears in front of me, turning on my heel to head toward the town square. It was a bit of a walk, Father decided to build a cabin because he didn't like the hustle and bustle of daytime, which is also why my brothers and I always went into town instead of him.

Plus, my brother Techno was a bit of an... outcast. however, we haven't seen him in two years. he had just disappeared one night, not even a note left behind. Father spent days trying to find him. Tommy was devastated... I, on the other hand, was angry. How could he just leave us like that? I despise thinking about that night, it brings sorrow and pain, and I decided long ago that I don't have room in my life for those feelings.

I'm snapped out of my mind as voices begin to come into ear-shot, the more I walk the louder they get. Horse hooves, laughter, shouting. A smile works it's way onto my face. I enjoy the noise, it's calming to me. My eyes catch sight of the town as I walk through the entrance, bustling with energy and people. It's a wondrous sight to see, one that reminds me of how lucky I am to live in a town as well off as this one.

The first stop I make is in a shop decorated with green. Plants hang from the canopy and vines attach themselves to the wall, silently creeping up and outward, like a stranger begging for help. A handcrafted wooden sign hangs from ahead the door. The aroma wafting from the door makes my stomach warm as I walk in.

The bakery is filled with pastries and breads of all kind. It's owned by a close friend of mine, Niki. She's the best baker in the kingdom, probably way better than the one at the palace even. Niki has been my friend since we were little. Her pastries are almost as pure and warm as her heart is. She always offers me free bread, but I turn it down.

As the bells hanging from the door chime, she walks out from the kitchen, "Welcome in - oh! I didn't know you were stopping by!"

I smile, "Well, I wasn't going to come into town at all today, but father needed things for dinner tonight."

Niki clicks her tongue, "Venturing into town when the Prince is on his way? Very brave of you."

Wandering through the racks of bread I laugh, rolling my eyes, "You act like I'm scared of him, I'm not - do you have any sourdough?" 

I hear her giggle as she appears on the other end of the rack, "If you aren't scared of him, why are you so adamant about not coming into town while he's here," She pauses, picking up a loaf, "Secretly, I think you're terrified of him falling in love and sweeping you away!"

Fake gagging, I clutch my stomach, "Absolutely not Niki, I just don't find the appeal of becoming a Royal. It seems so... lonely, and scary," She raises her eyebrows as I grab the warm bread from her, "Besides, I could never leave you." I finish, flashing her a smile.

Niki grins, leading me to the counter as we continue chatting, she writes down the total on a piece of paper, sliding me a pastry, "Are you heading back home after this?"

I hum, "Yes, the boys wanted me to bring them back something though."

"I'll throw in some pastries then, and before you decline, it's a new recipe so they aren't being sold yet."

The bells on the door chime, signaling my time chatting is now over. Huffing, I nod in agreement. "If you insist, I suppose a few won't hurt"

Niki hands me a bag, filled with treats and my one loaf of bread, I slide her a few coins and take notice of the voices in the back of the shop.

"Go home and hide from the Prince then." She teases me, eyes filled with regret as she looks up to greet the other customer. I turn to see what has her so shocked, my skirt swishing along with my stomach as it fills with nerves.

A young man stands by the door, adorned in black trousers and a white button up jacket. The holster at his side holds a sword, and the jacket is branded with the royal crest. His hair is dark enough that it matches his pants, and his eyes are a soft brown, filled with humor, a dead give away that although he may be a royal guard, he wasn't all that serious.

I break eye contact, flicking my eyes to the man who is standing slightly behind him, his eyes are the first thing I catch, a bright enough green that it makes the plants outside look sad and dead. He has a matching jacket, although his is engraved with green details, it matches with the dark brown pair of trousers that are tucked into black boots. A cocky smirk fills his face, but his eyes are soft, capturing every detail in the store.

Although I know this is Prince Dream and his royal guard, something in me is telling me to run, to not even give him the chance to see me and speak to me. The only issue, if I flee, I could be killed for being disrespectful to the Prince.

The guard clears his throat, and as Niki curtsy's, I follow. Grabbing a handful of my skirt, I bend my knees briefly, eye's glued to the floor.

"Well? Aren't you going to welcome the Prince?" the guard speaks, his tone on the verge of humored.

Niki begins to speak, stumbling over her words as the two men walk further into her shop. I take a step backwards, making room for them as I plan my escape, eyes staying focused on the floor.

"-And you?" I lift my head, all eyes in the room are on me, "Your name?" The Prince speaks.

"Lady Lovéll." Perfect, sweet, simple. Sure to turn his interest elsewhere.

He seems satisfied as he turns back towards Niki and her pastries. I take it as my chance to leave, shooting Niki a look and swiftly walking out of the shop before I can get pulled into a conversation.

As I leave, a certain pair of eyes track me, never wavering off of my figure until I'm out of eyeshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story, your last name is Lovéll :)  
> Thanks for reading! This is cross-posted on Wattpad under the user kiwiii_15


	3. ~ chapter 2 ~

I make it back to the house in record time, basically fleeing from the scene that unfolded in front of me. I feel bad for Niki, I basically threw her to the wolves. But hey, maybe Prince Dream will fall in love with her and request her hand in marriage.

Although, I don't know how Wilbur would feel about that... Nonetheless, I doubt the Prince will want someone who owns a bakery. He's looking for someone with money, for someone who is not below him, who can be his equal.

Stepping into the house, I'm met with immediate chaos. Tommy and Toby are running throughout the house, Tommy screaming profanities as Toby laughs along behind him. My confusion about their fleeing is quickly dwindled as Wilbur appears, holding a wooden sword and stalking after them.

Due to the events happening, my return is unnoticed besides for my father, who is dodging the boys as he makes his way towards me.

"Did you get the stuff for supper?" He asks, quick and to the point as always.

I hum, "Yes, and a few extra pastries -" He opens his mouth to cut me off, -"courtesy of Niki, she wouldn't let me refuse." I finish, directing a sharp look at him.

"Alright, well then use them to distract the boys will you? I need to talk to Wil."

I smile at my older brother, who had been gone for a week now, searching for Techno. Father is still stuck on the hope that Techno didn't go far when he ran. But I know him, we were the closest. When he does something, he commits. He's probably a months journey away. It breaks my heart, but it's what Techno wanted.

I set down the bag Niki had handed me, and pull out the small box of pastries, attached to it is a note that she must have slipped in while I was distracted. it's addressed to Wilbur, and although part of my mind is itching me to open and read it, I disappointedly decide to be better than that.

But I really want to - no. I seriously shouldn't.

Sighing, I glare at the note before slipping it back in the bag - I'll be sure to tell Wil about it later.

Clearing my throat, I turn around right as the boys zoom by again. I smirk, reaching my arm out to grab Toby in the last second. He yelps and stumbles into me before quickly regaining balance.

"-Hey! What the -"

I cut him off before he can say anymore, " - I brought pastries boys!"

Tommy comes running out from the hallway, skidding to a stop in front of me and Toby. It's then I notice the amount of mud they've dragged in. Groaning internally, I decided that if they're going to want these pastries, they will work for it. 

"But -"

Tommy whines, "No -," he drags out, "no buts. Just give us the pastries woman!" His voice raises with every word he speaks. Tommy's always been one for dramatics.

I shoot him a harsh look, "But, you guys need to clean up ALL of this mud before you get them."

Toby smiles, and drags Tommy away, chatting about how long it's been since they've had a pastry. Tommy follows behind him, dragging his feet in despair about having to clean.

As the two boy's wander into the kitchen to start cleaning, Wil and my father arise from the hallway, finishing off little whispers of their conversation.

A loud noise is heard from the kitchen, most likely something being tossed around by the boys. Nonetheless, it gets the attention of our father, and he turns away from Wilbur, heading into the kitchen.

I clear my throat, holding out a box with a pastry in it towards him. His eyes flicker over to me, a warm smile spreading across his face as he makes his way over in two short strides. Leaning against the table, I motion for him to do the same. Our bodies rest next to each other, little space in between as he takes the pastry from me.

He seems to be brooding, and in a bad mood. Whether it's from his travels, or his conversation with papa. I hate seeing my brothers upset, especially when it wasn't me that inflicted the pain. Evil, I know but that's the reality of having siblings. 

I know what will cheer him up.

I nudge him with my arm, "Hey, Niki wrote you a note."

His head perks up, mouth full of what looks like a cherry red filling.

"It's in the bag." I reveal, refraining from laughing at his frantic look.

As he goes digging into the bag, my thoughts drift.

Why was the Prince even in the bakery? I've never seen someone of Royalty go into the shops of the town, they usually just walk around, saying hello to people. I figured that's what today would be. But the fact that he's walking around, interacting with people. It sparks my nerves...

Now it's not going to be so easy to avoid him...

It might be stupid to avoid him, I mean - it's not like he'll even notice me. I have nothing to be scared of...

_Yes you do_

No I don't. He's just a... just a guy. He can't hurt me. He's not going to hurt me.

_He's going to kill you, break you. He has power._

Shut up.

My eyes snap to Wilbur as he nudges me with his shoulder. Hie eyes look significantly less sad, and a smile has worked it's way onto his face.

"Are you going to tell me what the note said?" I ask him, curious to what Niki could've said to improved his mood that greatly.

He just gleams back at me, practically skipping away with joy as he ignores my question.

Stupid boys. 

It's fine, I know Niki will tell me about it anyways. We tell each other everything, she's been my friend since grade school. Running around the yard, avoiding boys. It's what we've been doing our whole life.

Although she seems to have failed at the 'avoiding boys' part, and taken a small interest with my brother. 

I'm beckoned to the kitchen by Papa, and Wil and I are ordered to help the other two clean. Otherwise it'll "never get done" as father said.

Honestly, he's probably right. But that doesn't mean I'm happy about being pulled from my afternoon plans to sit down with a good book at the lake behind our house.

***

It takes the whole family to clean up just half of the mess the two boys had made. Yeah, it was a disaster. Even as we finish cleaning the mud out of the house, father makes us clean the rest of the house too.

Something about doing it now so we don't have to do it later.

I'm exhausted and gross. All of this just so Tom and Toby get their pastry. I didn't think father would make us clean the whole house.

But now that I think about it, I can't remember the last time we cleaned the whole house. The boys decided to spend the time coming up with silly little songs, claiming that it'll make the time go by faster.

I don't mind, it gives me something to focus on besides my thoughts. But even as the songs rampage on, the thoughts keep coming, crashing against my min like waves. It feels like soon enough, they'll break through the wall of my mind and make me crazy.

My eyes snap up to the door as father swings it open. 

Weird, I didn't even hear a knock. I brush it off, chalking it to the boy's singing that even as endearing as it is, it's getting more and more obnoxious.

Father calls my name, and I stand from the table, brushing dirt off of my skirt. The singing doesn't cease as I walk to the door, eyes glued to my father as the outside becomes visible.

He looks confused, and what seems to be glint of fear is hidden beneath it.

My hand comes up to his shoulder, resting as a sense of comfort, something to ground him to the world surrounding him.

I direct my attention to the door, breath catching in my throat as a pair of green eyes stare back at me.

A dashing smile is burned into my brain right along with the piercing eyes.

My body is drenched in fear, and I can't tell whether my heart is beating a million miles a minute, or none at all. It seems as though the world has gone quiet, and I yearn for the annoying lyrics to start once again. 

I need something, anything. 

But the world stays silent, even as lips move.

_He's going to hurt you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Thank you guys for all the love and support! It means a lot to me :) sorry I couldn't upload this chapter sooner! school has been kicking my ass :) Please leave a kudos, or comment! it means a lot :).
> 
> Voices seem to run in this particular family, dont they ;)


	4. ~ chapter 3 ~

I swallowed my fear, forcing the growing lump down my throat as I put on a confident facade. I curtsied in respect, although it felt as if I was doing it out of spite. Grabbing my father's hand, I forced him to bow with me. Shocking him out of his confusion.

The Prince stood outside the door, the same guard from before flanking his side. As my father and I stood, he smiled warmly, making eye contact with me as he reached a hand out to my father.

Poor papa... Today was not his day. It took him a solid 5 seconds to realize that the prince wanted to shake his hand.

I'm so confused... what is happening? What kind of Prince goes around shaking hands of commoners? 

How did he find out where I live?

_He followed you... he's going to kill you_

A sharp inhale from me directs the attention off of my father and back to me.

The Princes voice is softer than I expect as he speaks, addressing my father while keeping his gaze on me, "Mr. Lovéll, correct?"

My father has seem to gotten over his confusion and fear, standing up tall, eyes trained on the Prince like a bird ready to swoop down and attack. He nods, curt, and speaks quickly.

"Yes, your Majesty, that is correct."

The Prince hums slightly, and although his voice was rough, and deep. He was soft-spoken, "I am dearly sorry to intrude into your home on such short notice-" more like no notice at all, buddy. "-but I would like to speak with your daughter."

Great, talking like I'm not even standing right in front of him. 

My father's brows raise, quirking slightly as his eyes drift to mine. I wonder if he can tell what's going on in my head. I stand, maintaining eye contact as I silently plead for him to say no, or to make up a dumb excuse.

But of course, as a man of respect, he nods, stepping slightly back and opening the door wider, "Would you like to come in for some tea?" He asks, straight to the point as always.

I expect the Prince to say no, to say that he'd rather leave than come inside and talk. But, he surprises me again, accepting with no hesitation to his words or thoughts. I step to the side as does my father, allowing room for the Prince and his guard to come in.

As the door closes, I can hear that the music the boys were once playing was gone, and it was eerily quite in the house, a rare occurrence that I usually have to beg for. But now, I wish it was loud again, when it's loud my thoughts aren't as scary, not in control anymore.

I turn my head, watching as the two young men step into the house. Flicking my eyes to the boys, I make direct eye contact withTommy, who unlike Toby and Wilbur, is sitting down, glaring at the men.

Slyly marching over to Tommy, I yank his arm, motioning for him to stand with the rest of us. With a annoyed huff, he stands, and as the Prince and his guard come to a stop in front of us, we bow.

I hear Tommy grumble under his breath, and discreetly elbow him. He shoots me a glare as we rise to standing once more.

"Your Majesty," Father begins, sparing us a glance as he talks, "these are my children, Wilbur, Tommy, Toby and-"

"Lady Lovéll." The Prince speaks, smiling at my father, "We met, in town."

It seemed as though all the eyes of everyone in the room had turned to me, my brothers stares full of surprise and confusion.

"Mr. Lovéll, thank you for the invitation, but I was hoping to talk to your daughter alone."

My father nods, although hesitant, and lays his eyes on mine. Silently communicating, the softness hidden in his eyes told me enough I needed to know.

He wants me safe, nearby incase anything goes wrong. 

I turn from him, making eye contact with the young blonde man. I motion with my hand for him to follow me, and lead him out of the house and into the summer heat.

As the two men approach me, I raise my brows in confusion, "I thought you wanted to speak to me alone?"

Although, I'm glad for the other man to have followed us, being alone with the Prince makes me queasy, my stomach filling with nerves and my mind flooding with fear.

A smirk comes across the guards face, "Sorry sweetheart, wherever he goes, I go."

The teasing from the guard eases my tension, "Sweetheart? You don't even know my name."

"If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine, _M'lady_ ," He beams at me, and I return the smile, although it drops off my face as the Prince grumbles.

"Knock it off Nick," He hisses, attempting to stay quiet, with little success.

"Nick? Well, now I don't have to tell you my name." I smile, ignoring the Prince. His knight is much more calming and fun to be around. I'd rather talk to Nick the guard than Prince Dream.

He hints at a small smile, before side-eyeing the Prince beside him and going quite.

"So, Miss..." Prince Dream pauses, as if he expects me to tell him my name. It''s dangerous, but I decide to toy with him, take some of that cockiness away.

"Your Majesty, if you want my name-" I blink, staring him down, "-you're going to have to earn it." The Prince raises his eyebrows in surprise, and I smile innocently. Nick- can I call him Nick? That feels weird calling a guard by his name, -His guard smiles beside him, snickering slightly.

"You don't have to call me that." The Prince states.

I hum in question, "Call you what?"

"Prince, Your Majesty, any of it. You can just call me Dream- please just call me Dream." He answers, staring past me and into the woods behind my house.

For a moment, I consider listening to him, respecting his wishes, and being a good 'citizen' . But then, I remember my main goal, make him hate me.

I smirk, the idea that I'm about to rebel towards a Prince making my stomach twist. This is gonna be fun.

"As you wish, _Your Majesty_." 

He directs his gaze back onto mine, and to my surprise, he's smiling, "You intrigue me Lady Lovéll. Most young women would love an opportunity to speak with me, but you... you seem to dislike me. Is there a reason why?" He finishes, clasping his hands behind his back as he waits for me to answer.

How do I answer that? 'Oh yeah I totally hate you Prince Dream.' Or perhaps, 'Hate? More like despise.'

Would it get him to leave me alone? To go find some other girl to annoy? A girl could only hope.

I sigh, "I don't dislike you, I'm just not interested in becoming your wife."

"Well, to be fair, I never said anything about you being my wife. That's very bold of you to assume M'lady." A cocky smirk is painted across his face as he teases.

I feel myself flush with embarrassment, and turn, hoping to direct the attention off of me. I can hear the two boys laugh slightly, causing me to scoff, turning towards them once more with a glare on my face.

"If you would allow me to, _Your Grace_ , I have things to attend to besides feeding your ever growing ego." Their laughter ceases, but I don't give him a chance to reply, pushing past them as I stomp back to the house. My dress swooshing behind me as I close the door. 

I don't bother looking back, he's caused me enough embarrassment within the past ten minutes, and I won't give him the satisfaction of getting the last word in.

I brush past my family, choosing to ignore the fact that they are all huddled near the window, presumably listening in on the conversation I just had. The thought of them hearing causes my embarrassment to grow ten times worse. My mood now worsened enough that when my Father calls for dinner later, I choose not to eat. Instead, I read, I'd rather live in a world where I'm bound to have a happy ending.

I choose again, to ignore the knocks at my door throughout the evening, I know if I allow my brothers in it's going to end with teasing, and I can't handle anymore of that today. eventually, I fall asleep for the night, my book laid face down next to me, and my mind made up. 

I'll deal with this all later, when fate decides it.

I'll deal with all the teasing tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait! It's been snowing where I am so my power has been iffy, I hope you guys like the update! :)


	5. ~ chapter 4 ~

The lake was beautiful, glistening and perfect, just like always. It was a sense of comfort, security. A place that I only shared with people I trusted, people like my family, or Niki. 

A young women sat adjacent to me, the only thing that I could make out was her smile, warm, inviting, familiar...

I reach an arm out, just barely touching her shoulder, warm to the touch as the sun beats down on us, "Mom?" I question.

As I reach to turn her toward me, her heard snaps - no- its head snaps toward me. What once was a face I recognized and loved had now turned. Morphing into a simple smiley face, one with beady black eyes that had no emotions yet seemed to scream a thousand words.

I scrambled to standing as the face reached out to me, holding an axe in it's other hand. Gasping, I turned running. But I could't shake it, darkness followed the face as it ran after me, threatening me, threatening my life.

The closer it got to me, the slower I could run, glancing back at the face, the darkness had consumed everything I love, everything I cherish and hold close to me.

As the face got closer to me, it swung it's heavy axe, piercing through the air and -

***

My eyes shoot open, barely blinking at the light flooding into the room. Groaning, I close them again, burying myself under the covers, hoping to wallow in my own self pity for longer. It's easy to forget what the dream I had was even about, and before I know it I'm on the verge of sleep again.

Alas, as I begin to drift into a state of peacefulness it is rudely interrupted by the sound of screeching. Although I know it's Tommy screaming, there is a distinct moment where I think it may be a women screaming for help instead.

I can't wait to tell Tommy he screams like a girl.

Reluctantly, I begin to wake, sluggishly making my way out of the warm imprints my bed holds. Somehow, in my tired state I manage to dress myself in a decent looking outfit. A simple, ankle length chestnut skirt, attached to a similar color corset style blouse. 

I pad barefoot out of my room, after Tommy's scream it's gone eerily quiet. Something that is odd for this house. I find the reason for it as I enter the kitchen, the only person in the house is Papa and I. He's turned to the sink, staring out the window as he cleans his hands.

"Did you send the boys outside?"He startles as I ask, turning the water off to turn to me.

Nodding he answers me, "Yeah, they were being too rambunctious and you were still trying to sleep," As he talks I begin to make my way to him, being pulled into his warm embrace as I stepped closer, his voice is more muffled as he speaks again, "Didn't want them waking you up after yesterday."

I feel him tense slightly as he mentions yesterday, and I know he won't speak anymore of it until I initiate the conversation.

The real question is do I even want to talk about it, I mean, I barely even know what happened. I say two words to the guy and he tracks me down? I can understand why it makes Papa tense. All he's ever worried about it protecting all of us, even if I may not be his blood daughter, I've never doubted that he loves me less than any of the others.

Shrugging out of his hug, I give him a tight-lip smile, 'Where did you send the boys off to?"

"I just told them to make themselves busy and not come in until dinner." He replies, blunt as he focuses back into whatever is in the sink.

"Okay! Well, I'm going to go find and annoy them." I answer, making my way to the door and slipping on a pair of black leather boots. 

"I wouldn't expect any less of you!" Papa calls after me. Scoffing out a laugh to myself, I finish lacing up my boots, straightening up as I grab my white cloak, pulling it on over my dress.

I'm met with silence once again as I step out of the house, closing the door with a soft click behind me. Glancing around, I can't spot any of the boys on the fields surrounding the house, so I assume they've gone into the forest.

Sighing, I mumble complaints about having to trudge in the forest to find them. I normally don't mind going into the forest, but it's big, and I have no clue where they could be. As I reach the edge where the field and forest merge, I'm met with brief shouts, and the sound of horses trotting. 

I glance behind me to see white horses make their way to the front of my house. Narrowing my eyes, I make out to distinct figures, two figures that I saw just recently.

You've got to be fucking kidding me.

I roll my eyes, ducking into the forest before either of the men notice me standing there. A brief flash of guilt rolls over me as I realize that Papa will be left alone with the two men. It's quickly gone as I reason that they will probably leave when they recognize I'm not home.

Climbing further into the brush, I remind myself to tell the boys to re-clear the path of new growth. Every once in a while, we have to re-trim the bushes and trees lining the paths of the woods, otherwise we'd never be able to get through here.

In my mind, I run through the places that the boys could be. There's two places they could be.

the first one is the clearing just off of the path, it holds a lake, and it's where we do our fishing, along with swimming. Although, today isn't particularly hot, so I doubt they'd be swimming.

The second place is another clearing that is farther from the house, it's fairly big, and we use it to train. Setting up straw dummies and handmade targets. I figure, that this is where they're most likely to be.

My suspicions are confirmed as I peak into the first place, seeing it empty besides for a small doe drinking from the lake. It's wide eye's look up at me as I enter, and the doe turns and flees. I like to think that deer are the most innocent creatures on this planet, they frolic all day, running and caring for one another.

Some days I long for innocence like that, for a life where I don't have a single care in the world, a life where I can do as I please, and enjoy it.

Sighing, I turn back onto the path, heading further into the forest in order to find my brothers. The further I go, the thicker and heavier the greenery gets, bushes become thorns, and trees get larger. Overshadowing me as I curl in on myself. Feeling uneasy, I quicken my pace, hoping to reach my brothers before I get even more fucked up.

I laugh at myself briefly, feeling stupid and small for being afraid of these woods. I've walked these woods since before I could speak a full sentence. But something... Something is throwing me off, rising in my stomach like it can overtake my whole body.

I push the feelings deeper, God, I feel like such a wimp.

As I reach closer to the second clearing, I can start to make out voices. The minute I step into the clearing, Tommy lands on his ass, Wilbur standing above him with a wooden sword. I survey the scene, noticing that Tommy's sword is a few feet away from him.

Toby takes notice of me, waving me over to sit and spectate the two hotheads. As I approach, I take notice to Tommy pushing himself on the ground, grabbing his sword, and immediately starting to swing at Wil.

Wilbur easily side-steps, turning to face Tommy and block his next attack.

I huff out a laugh watching the two of them, "Tommy's too predictable." I whisper to Toby.

He laughs back, nodding his head in agreement, "I wonder why."

"It's because he doesn't think through his next moves, he just goes. He doesn't wait for an opening, and only plays offense," I finally sit as I speak, turning my body towards Toby, "Wil, on the other hand, he waits for an opening. He watches, analyzes Tommy, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It's why he always wins."

Toby's eye's watch me, mesmerized as I explain the battle strategies the two boys are going through, "You could kick both of their butts."

I bark a laugh, puffing up in pride. It excites me to know that my brother's don't think of me as some helpless girl, because I'm definitely not. I could kick anyone's ass, any day, no questions asked. I could even kick that stupid Princes ass, it'd be nice to wipe that cocky look off of his dumb face.

I avert my eyes off of Toby, and towards a fuming Tommy, who is quickly making his way towards us.

"Wil is- he's cheating! He is a dirty, dirty little - bast - shut up Wil! You dirty bastard!" Tommy has fire in his eyes, and I'm willing to bet what I'm about to say will make it ten times worse.

"Hey Toms." I say, he perks his head toward me, anger still evident, "You scream like a little girl."

Before I know it, his face is turning beet red, and he's screaming at the top of his lungs, "Oh you - you foul bitch! I do - I scream like a man! A very manly man!"

Wilbur has busted out laughing, and it's clear from Toby's strained smile that he's trying to hold his in. I decided to antagonize him further, because hey, it's hilarious.

"Oh yeah Toms? Prove it then, duel me." I stare him down, the challenge looming in the air. I know that he'll accept it, he'll do anything to prove he's better than someone. It's like his fatal flaw.

He marches off towards the small, hand made arena, muttering some nonsense. I reach for Wilbur's sword, and he holds it towards me to take. 

As I grab it, I smile to myself, swirling the wooden sword around like a toy. Shrugging off my cloak, I begin to walk towards Tommy, who's currently standing with his arms crossed like a toddler told no.

I reach him, giving him a small smirk before we both get into stance. I know his next move, I can tell from the way he was fighting with Wilbur, and the way that his leg twitches, ready to lunge. 

Quick as a snake, he lunges, with no second thoughts I side step, turning to meet him face to face.

Oh Tommy, so predictable. He charges, and I meet it with my sword, pushing against him so hard the wood splinters. Neither of us move, until I flick my wrist to the right. Sending Tommy's sword onto the floor.

He sighs, rolling his head on his shoulders in defeat.

"Wanna go again Tom's?" I question, curious to see if he will give up or keep fighting.

He ponders for a moment before shaking his head no, "Don't wanna lose again," he mumbles.

Something in my heart softens. He's just a boy, trying to impress us. I smile at him, bending to pick up his lost sword and hand it to him.

"Come on, you almost had it, just hold your grip a little tighter, and remember to defend as well as attack."

I watch as he glances from his shoes to the sword in my hand, reluctantly taking it. Silently agreeing to go one more round.

This time, I attack first, landing a solid hit on his sword as he deflects it. He makes the next move, attacking me as I block. It goes back and forth for awhile, until finally I sweep my legs under his, causing him to fall to the ground.

He looks less beaten this time, clearly proud with the fight he put up. I'm proud of him too, he improves every time we fight.

I'll never tell him that though. 

***

The four of us continued sparring until the sun started to set.

As we make our way back through the forest, I feel less uneasy, more protected with my brothers by my side.

As I think it, I'm almost tempted to kick myself for thinking I need them.

I mean- obviously I need them, but not for protection y'know? I can protect myself.

The minute we make it back to the house, I take notice of the horses tied up outside. 

The same horses I saw this morning.

There's no way he's still here right? I mean, I've been gone all day. There's absolutely no chance that he could be sitting inside talking to my father right now.

The boys seem to not notice the very large horses, strutting straight into the house with me right in tow.

They all stop to stare at the dining room table, where papa is sat with, you guessed it. 

The mother fucking Prince, and his stupid smug guard.

Huh, I guess there is a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsies, sorry for long time no update! i hope this chapter makes up for it! there will probably be slower updates from now on, but ill try to write longer chapters. i play a sport 5 nights a week and i have a job on the weekends, on top of school. hahhaha. i promise ill try to upload more! thank you guys for all the love! it really means a lot to me :)
> 
> little dreamie seems to be a tad bit obssessed with us, would yall ever want a chapter from his pov?


End file.
